Cold
by Persei
Summary: AU. SJ. Un crucero, una celebración y el encuentro de dos pequeños. Puedes encontrar a miles de personas, pero años después tan solo unas cuantas dejan huella en tu memoria desde la infancia. Detectives y empresarios, ¿qué frialdad poseen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Me pertenecen, sólo los utilizó como medio de entretención**

**Warning: Este fic es de contenido YAOI si no sabes qué es esto, mejor no sigas leyendo**

* * *

**Cold**

**I**

**One last cry**

* * *

Las mareas tranquilas del Atlántico, eran brutalmente interrumpidas por el paso de un enorme y lujoso crucero japonés. 

Múltiples luces y sonidos atrayentes provenían de su interior, donde se llevaba a cabo una exquisita y elegante celebración en honor del hijo del hombre más rico y poderoso de todo Japón.

- ¡Un brindis! Por el hijo del hombre más generoso de todo Japón –anunció un hombre de aspecto robusto– Que su vida sea tan gloriosa como la que merece

El sonido de las copas del fino cristal al chocar, resonó por todo el salón y la satisfacción en el rostro de un hombre de perfil arrogante e imponente, se reflejó en sus brillantes ojos

Con un ademán, le indicó a un jovencito de 14 años, de cabello castaño y ojos azules que se levantara y se aproximase al escenario.

El chico obedeció dirigiéndose hacia él con elegantes y aristocráticos movimientos, un aplauso se extendió por todo el navío.

Una vez que hubo llegado a donde se encontraba su padre, miró a su alrededor con indiferencia, como si ahí no existiera algo que pudiera llamar su atención. Sus facciones, a pesar de tener ciertos toques de estoicidad, no alejaban del todo sus rasgos de niño. Sus ojos azules estaban tan brillantes y profundos como el mismísimo río que va de vuelta al océano. Su porte firme y atrayente a la vez, fue un detalle que muchos se dieron el lujo de apreciar. Realmente tenía la apariencia de un Dios, y eso, nadie lo negaba.

Pero no por ello dejaba de ser eso… la simple apariencia.

- Damas y caballeros –anunció Gozaburo Kaiba con una sonrisa más que complacida– El día de hoy, mi hijo, Seto Kaiba ha cumplido sus 14 años –una ola de ovaciones se escucharon alrededor– Estoy muy orgulloso de todo lo que he formado en mi hijo y por ello, les anuncio que, debido a sus grandes dotes intelectuales y financieros, mi hijo formará parte del personal principal de Kaiba Corp a partir de la próxima semana

Los aplausos se extendieron y sin embargo, Seto Kaiba estaba alejado de todo…

La mirada penetrante de su padre, le sacó de sus cavilaciones y caminó dos pasos hacia delante… después de todo, si iba seguir con la apariencia, debía hacerlo bien.

- Muchas gracias a todos por venir –comenzó– Tal como lo dice mi padre, la próxima semana comenzaré a laborar como un compañero de trabajo en las corporaciones Kaiba. Debo decir que me siento muy satisfecho con ello, pero esto es sólo el comienzo porque debemos hacer que Kaiba Corp, sea mejor de lo que habíamos imaginado

Nuevos aplausos surgieron y Seto, de alguna manera supo, que ese no era su lugar.

Un pequeño jaloneo en su manga, le hizo desistir de quedarse en el frente, recibiendo aplausos con alegrías y sonrisas hipócritas.

- Tengo sueño –le dijo un pequeño niño de 5 años con el cabello azabache completamente alborotado, prueba de su hiperactividad nata– ¿Me llevas a dormir?

Seto se atrevió a sonreír con autenticidad y justo cuando estaba por cargar a su pequeño hermano para llevárselo y alejarlo de tanta hipocresía, la mano en su hombro de su padre le hizo recuperar su frialdad rota momentos antes: - Odión se encargará de Mokuba, tu tienes otra responsabilidad que cumplir

Seto lo miró con indiferencia, con otro ademán de Gozaburo, un hombre de considerable altura se acercó a ellos, tomando al pequeño Mokuba de la mano.

- Iré a verte más tarde Moki –dijo ante la mirada decepcionada de su hermanito– Descansa… Cuídalo bien Odión

El hombre moreno asintió y se llevó al pequeño Mokuba. Mientras tanto, su padre seguía teniendo esa sonrisa de satisfacción que tanto le disgustaba.

Después de todo, no estaba equivocado, iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Un jovencito de casi 14 años y cabellera rubia tan resplandeciente como la misma luz, caminaba alegremente por los pasillos del crucero en el que se encontraba. 

A Joey Wheeler las fiestas sociales nunca le habían agradado del todo, nadie debía culparlo. Después de todo, era un chico modesto, amigable y sencillo, no era en lo absoluto un prepotente y soberbio muchacho. Quizá tenía mucho orgullo y era impulsivo pero no creía estar por encima de todos ni tampoco se fijaba en la condición social de la gente.

Giró hacia la izquierda y se sorprendió de saber que, de nuevo, se había perdido.

En donde se encontraba, habían 4 direcciones, hacia la izquierda regresaría a la fiesta pero si seguía derecho o doblaba hacia la derecha o se movía hacia atrás, no tenía idea de a dónde podría llegar.

- Odión¿por qué mi hermano no me acompañó? –escuchó la voz de un niño proveniente de la derecha junto con los pasos de otra persona– ¿Me porté mal?

- Claro que no Mokuba, es sólo que tu padre le pidió a tu hermano que se quedara para hacerle compañía –Mokuba hizo un gracioso mohín– Ya veras que no tarda en venir a darte las buenas noches

- ¿Sabes un secreto Odión? A veces no entiendo a mi papá, sabe que a Seto no le gustan este tipo de fiestas, no entiendo por qué las sigue haciendo–

- Pequeño Mokuba, esas son cosas que a la larga entenderás –comentó con una sonrisa

Al llegar hasta donde Joey se encontraba, Odión endureció al instante su semblante.

- ¿Quién es y qué hace aquí? –preguntó jalando al menor de los Kaiba hacia sí

- Perdone, lo que sucede es que me he perdido –Odión frunció el ceño en un obvio gesto de "no-te-creo"– Mi padre es el detective Joseph Wheeler, estoy seguro de que lo conoce

- Oh si, tú debes ser el pequeño Joey –el rubió frunció ligeramente la nariz, odiaba cuando la palabra "pequeño" le era dirigida– ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta?

- No es que sea un anti-social pero el tipo de fiestas tan ostentosas como aquellas nunca me han agradado del todo –Mokuba rió

- Te pareces a mi hermano Seto en eso –añadió el pequeño sonriendo

- ¿Ah? Pero qué tenemos aquí, un pequeño niño que debería estar durmiendo ahora mismo –bromeó con cariño arrodillándose para quedar a la altura del menos de los Kaiba, revolviendo los cabellos de éste– Mira nada más esas ojeras pequeño, si sigues así ninguna niña linda te querrá

- Las niñas son fastidiosas y molestas –dijo frunciendo los labios– Lloran por cualquier cosa y siempre te persiguen, o al menos así le pasa a Seto

- Je, eso sólo sucede cuando la persona en persecución es atractiva y supongo que tu hermano debe ser eso… - añadió cargándolo para la sorpresa de Odión

- Claro, mi hermano es muuyy inteligente, sabe un montón de cosas y es muy cariñoso conmigo –

- Me alegro mucho por ti pequeño, yo también tengo una hermana pequeña, su nombre es Serenity pero vive con mi madre en Tokyo –el pequeño lo miró con confusión – Una larga historia y no hay tiempo para explicarla porque usted jovencito debe irse a dormir ya

- Ya no tengo sueño –dijo sonriendo- Quiero que Joey se quede conmigo y me cuente su historia

Miró con ojitos suplicantes a Joey y a Odión, éste último incapaz de resistirse ante la inocente y tierna mirada de Mokuba. Suspiró largamente y asintió: -Si al joven Wheeler no le molesta, puede acompañarte hasta que te duermas –Joey asintió– Camina hacia el frente, encontrarás unas escaleras, sube por ellas y llegarás a otra estancia con tres puertas, la del joven Mokuba es la segunda

- De acuerdo, si ve a mi padre, no le diga que me perdí –Odión volvió a fruncir el ceño– Usted sabe, para ser detective es básico tener orientación y últimamente eso me falla

- Bien joven Wheeler, será un secreto entre los tres –

- Bien Mokuba, vayamos a tu cuarto para que te duermas y no venga el coco a comerte por desobediente – le dijo llevándolo en brazos hasta su respectiva habitación

Odió miraba con curiosidad la escena¿cuántas veces no había visto lo mismo antes?

La diferencia estaba en que era una cabellera castaña y unos ojos azules relucientes por alegría…

Suspiró y se dirigió de nuevo al salón principal, quizá el joven Kaiba se enojaría cuando supiera que había dejado a Mokuba a cargo del hijo de uno de los hombres del servicio, pero se contentaría cuando Mokuba le dijera lo bueno que había sido con él sin conocer su apellido…

Aunque interiormente sentía un fuerte presagio de que algo más se avecinaba…

* * *

Joey, después de cerrar la puerta, colocó a un somnoliento Mokuba sobre su cama. 

- Pequeño, despierta –susurró levemente moviéndolo– Tienes que ponerte el pijama Mokuba

Éste comenzó a abrir sus cansados ojitos.

- Ahh me da flojera –respondió bostezando, Joey rió

- Vamos pequeño, no querrás que tu hermano se enfade –Mokuba abrió los ojos al instante

Joey se levantó y guiado por las tenues instrucciones de Mokuba, dio con el cajón que guardaba la ropa de dormir del pequeño, cogió un conjunto blanco con figuritas de avioncitos. Se la dejó al niño sobre la cama y se giró mientras éste se cambiaba.

- ¿Ya? –preguntó pasados 5 minutos

- Sip –contestó Mokuba metiéndose entre las sábanas de su cama– Ahh ¡están frías!

- Uy, entonces no te muevas por unos minutos. Así tu sangre podrá recorrer tu cuerpo más fácilmente y no perderás calidez –Mokuba lo miró con curiosidad– ¿Qué?

- Que también eres muy inteligente –dijo sonriendo– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Cumpliré catorce años dentro de una semana¿y tú? –

- Cumplo los 8 hasta dentro de 6 meses… ¡Ya se me quitó el frío! –complementó– Dijiste que me contarías tu historia

- No es importante pequeño, mejor háblame de ti –Mokuba Kaiba se cruzó de brazos y negó fervientemente

- Yo quiero saber de ti –

Ante la decisión que los ojos de Mokuba mostraban, Joey suspiró¡cuánto se parecía ese chiquillo a su hermana!

- A ver… qué te contaré… - tras un momento de silencio, saltó sobresaltando al pequeño que yacía recostado sobre el respaldo de su cama

- Siéntate aquí – le pidió Mokuba, a lo cual el rubio accedió

- Mi padre y yo vivimos juntos desde que yo tenía 8 años, mi madre decidió quedarse en Japón junto con mi hermana Serenity ya que mi padre viajaba mucho y ella no estaba de acuerdo con ese ritmo de vida. Así pues mi padre y yo seguimos todo este tiempo buscando aventuras y pistas, yo lo admiro mucho ¿sabes?. Es un gran hombre y tiene un gran talento para lo que hace, en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de lo que significa ser un verdadero detective. Necesitas ser perpicaz, astuto y tener una gran habilidad para el misterio, además de que debe gustarte mucho lo que haces –Mokuba sonrío con anhelo– Una de las experiencias que más recuerdo, fue cuando mi padre y yo viajamos a Hong Kong, le habían contratado para investigar a una banda de estafadores. En esa ocasión la había hecho desde jefe de protección ambiental hasta doctor y me asombró muchísimo su habilidad para aparentar estar muy seguro de lo que hablaba, cuando descubrió las identidades de los estafadores que fue en un casino, llamó a la policía pero éstos estafadores eran bastante buenos y se habían dado cuenta de las anormalidades con las que eran tratados además de que la gente no era muy discreta cuando comenzaba a salir del casino. Hubo un tiroteo y mi padre me dijo que me refugiara en la oficina del dueño del casino. Varios hombres llegaron y yo, como pude, logré bajar por la escalera de emergencia pero no contaba con que esta estaba floja y estuve a punto de caer. De alguna forma, mi padre se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas y, acompañado de otros policías, pudieron capturar a los que ahí se escondían y más rápido de lo que imaginé, dio con mi paradero, bajando por las tuberías para agarrarme de la mano momentos antes de que la escalera terminara de desprenderse. En ese momento me di cuenta de que quería ser como mi padre y es por ello que ahora me encuentro aprendiendo todo lo que pueda de él

- … -

Joey se giró al notar el silencio de la estancia y se topó con la imagen de un tranquilo y durmiento Mokuba. Sonrío y arropándolo con las sábanas y colchas, le dio un beso en la frente, apagando las luces

- Buenas noches pequeño –susurró para salir de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Más no escuchó la respuesta inocente del pequeño…

* * *

Seto Kaiba caminaba con paso apresurado a la habitación de su hermano, había logrado deshacerse de la porquería "social" que se encontraba en el salón principal. 

Sabía que su padre le reprendería, pero prefería eso a seguir aburriéndose a morir por algo sin sentido para él.

Al doblar a la izquierda se topó con Odión hablando con un hombre rubio, vestido de traje al igual que su guardaespaldas.

- ¿Odión? –le llamó al notar que Mokuba no estaba con él, ya vería ese remedo de guarura si había osado a dejar a su hermanito solo, o peor aún, con otro guardia

- Joven Kaiba –saludó cortésmente– Le presento al detective Joseph Wheeler

- Buenas noches –saludó el hombre rubio, Seto hizo una pequeña inclinación para dirigir sus dagas azules de vuelta al motivo de su enojo

- ¿Dónde está Mokuba? –claro y sin rodeos, Odión supo entonces que el joven Kaiba no venía nada jovial

- De eso hablaba precisamente con el señor Wheeler, en los pasillos, me encontré con su hijo y simpatizó bastante con Mokuba, inclusive el mismo Mokuba me pidió dejarlo con él –Seto lo miró de forma fulminante

De no ser por la presencia del señor Wheeler, Odión estaba seguro de que se hubiera lanzado a ahorcarlo ahí mismo.

- Odión… te dije claramente, C-U-I-D-A A M-O-K-U-B-A, en ningún momento te dije, lárgate a dónde te de la gana dejando a Mokuba con un extraño tan solo porque se le ocurrió ponerte carita de niño regañado –Odión tragó duro, se avecinaba la peor parte

- No se enfade joven Kaiba, el joven Joey lucía muy agradable además es el hijo del señor aquí presente –trató de justificarse

- Me importa un reverendo comino de quién sea hijo o no –el señor Wheeler sonrío de lado, realmente no le afectaban las palabras de aquel engreído muchacho– Más te vale que Mokuba esté bien Odión, tu cabeza está en…

- Ah por fin te encuentro padre –saludó un muchacho rubio, de escasos 12 años, al parecer de Seto– Odión, Mokuba se quedó completamente dormido luego de que le relate una historia… ¿Qué te sucede Odión?

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que las muecas que hacía Odión eran con obvia referencia a que mantuviera cerrado el pico.

- Así que tú debes ser Joey Wheeler –pronunció el castaño, Joey asintió– Bien Odión, por esta vez te has salvado, pero para la próxima que decidas dejar a mi hermano en manos de un desconocido, ten la delicadeza de preguntarme al menos

- Oye no deberías hablarle así a Odión –Seto se giró lentamente, algo incrédulo por la osadía del rubio – Él no tuvo la culpa, además ¿qué tiene de malo que este "extraño" haya congeniado con tu hermano?

- Mira Wheeler, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo como trato o no a mis empleados y si tanto quieres saberlo, no fue qué tanto congeniaste o no con Mokuba, fueron más bien tus motivos –el rubio se guardó muchas de sus contestaciones para el ojiazul por las muecas de su padre– Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo otros asuntos más importantes que atender

Joey gruñó por lo bajo mientras que el castaño sonreía con autosuficiencia.

Se marchó en la dirección por la cual el rubio había llegado.

En su camino, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que los ojos de ese chico expresaban. A decir verdad, lo había visto "bonito", no que lo fuera a admitir, claro.

Llegó a la habitación de su hermanito y con suavidad abrió la puerta, dejando entrar un pequeño as de luz, se acercó a la silueta dormida de Mokuba, apartó un mechón azabache de su frente y le dio un beso en la frente: - Buenas noches, Moki

Con el mismo sigilo con el que entró, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la propia…

* * *

- Joey¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que debes controlarte? –dijo la voz del hombre rubio mientras Joey se enfurruñaba sobre su cama– Es bueno que sepas seguir tus instintos hijo, pero debes hacerlo con cautela. La persona con la que reñiste no era nada menos que Seto Kaiba, el hijo del dueño de este crucero 

- Da igual padre, sabes que no soporto cuando otra persona se mete de esa forma con otra –su padre sonrío con orgullo– Además alguien debe enseñarle que el que tenga dinero no lo hace un Dios

- Tienes un corazón noble Joey, y no dudo que la actitud de este chico sea la correcta, pero sus razones tendrá –Joey siguió cruzado de brazos– Tan solo contrólate un poco más

Dicho esto, le revolvió un poco el cabello a su hijo para salir de su habitación, dejando a un Joey completamente dentro de sus pensamientos, aunque nunca sabía que no hablaba precisamente "para sus adentros"

- ¿Por qué no será como Mokuba?

Tras esto, se levantó para dirigirse a su armario y ponerse su pijama.

- Ah, Mokuba tiene razón, éstas sábanas están frías –murmuró cobijándose pertinentemente– Ahh qué ojos…

Y cayó en un profundo sueño…

* * *

Seto entró en su habitación, se dirigió a su clóset y sacó de este su pijama de seda color verde bosque. 

Unos leves golpes en la puerta, le hicieron decir "Adelante" mientras se sentaba sobre la orilla de su cama

- ¿Qué te sucede Seto? – le "saludó" de forma no muy amable su padre, dirigiéndose con paso furioso hacia él – Creí haberte dicho claramente que te quería AHÍ mismo y que NO te marcharas hasta que te lo dijera

- Je… no veo por qué te enojas por ello, ni siquiera te diste cuenta, esa celebración parecía estar más enfocado a tus planes para mí que para "celebrar" otro año mío de vida –le miró con frialdad, esa que había aprendido de él – Además tu y yo sabemos que todo lo que ahí ocurra no es más que una farsa, tan sólo me metiste ahí no porque de verdad te sientas orgulloso de tu "hijo" sino que quieres presumir de lo "buen padre" que eres

¡PLAFF!

Fue el sonido que rompió la atmósfera tensa que se había forjado, volviéndola tan solo tristemente silenciosa.

- Te prohíbo que me vuelvas a hablar de ese modo –Seto tan sólo se agarró la mejilla derecha mientras que su mano izquierda se contraía fuertemente, intentando calmar su ira– Ya eres un hombre Seto, tienes muchas responsabilidades a tu cargo así que deja de reprochar como si fueras un insolente niñato, empieza a madurar ¿o prefieres motivarte recordando el día en que tu madre murió?

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación. Dejando a un desolado Seto.

Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus hermosos ojos azules. Su pecho sentía una fuerte opresión en sí, ese dolor que jamás podría bloquear volvía a atormentarle de nuevo…

¿Cómo podía ese hombre hacerse llamar "padre"?

Tan sólo era un bastardo egoísta que quería utilizarlo a su favor…

¿Por qué había perdido a su madre?

No lo pudo evitar, las lágrimas salieron solas. Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta y a este, se le sumaron otros…

Sentía que no podía respirar, de verdad su dolor era asfixiante…

¿Por qué se había quedado vivo?

¿Por qué Dios no se compadeció de su hermano y él?

¿Por qué le arrebató lo único que los hacía felices…?

Se tumbó por completo sobre su cama, enroscándose y abrazándose a sí mismo, en un vano intento de conseguir la compañía que había perdido…

Fue un llanto callado…

Se sintió abatido, pero estuvo bien seguro de algo… no le daría el gusto a ese hombre…

Y aquella noche, Seto Kaiba se prometió a sí mismo no volver a llorar más…

Decidió tomarse tan sólo un último llanto por aquella fatídica noche…

Porque después… habría de luchar…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_**I know I gotta be strong  
'Cause round me life goes on and on and on and on **_

I'm gonna dry my eyes  
Right after I end my one last cry

**_One last cry  
Before I leave it all behind_**

_Yo sé que debo ser fuerte  
Porquealrededor de mí, la vida continúa sin cesar_

_Voy a secar mis ojos  
Directamente después de que terminemi último llanto_

_Un último llanto  
Antes de que deje todo atrás..._

* * *

_N.A: Naomi Eiri ha vuelto! xD Ok, estoy bien lokita, díganlo sin miedo. Aquí ando experimentando con un nuevo fic yaoi de una de mis parejas preferidas luego de terminar con Polos Opuestos u.u, creo que no será de más de 10 capítulo pero quién sabe o.o si me regresa la musa, habrá más cosas interesantes xD_

_Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo y a ver, puedo decir que esto traerá bastantedrama xD. Espero a todas les guste mi nuevo fic al que he decidido llamar "Cold" donde les pregunto¿cuántas formas distintas de frialdad existen?_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero que no me dejen de querer y me manden sus reviews ToT_

_¡Besos!_

_Naomi Eiri._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Me pertenecen, sólo los utilizó como medio de entretención**

**Warning: Este fic es de contenido YAOI si no sabes qué es esto, mejor no sigas leyendo**

* * *

**Cold**

**II**

**Unforgiven**

* * *

La mañana cálida llegó rápidamente.

Joey se desperezó bostezando una y otra vez mientras se dirigía al baño de su camarote con los cabellos rubios hechos un completo desastre.

A tientas, abrió los grifos del agua caliente y la fría, metiéndose bajo la ducha una vez que el agua había quedado a la temperatura deseada.

A cada gota de agua que recorría su cuerpo, el sueño comenzaba a desvanecerse. Tomó el shampoo y con una cantidad considerable, comenzó a lavar su cabello para después tomar el jabón y la esponja y comenzar a retirar cualquier resto de bacterias no deseadas de su cuerpo.

Finalmente procedió a enjuagarse y disfrutar de la caricia del agua sobre su piel hasta que decidió que era suficiente a menos que quisiera quedar como una pasa viviente.

Salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cintura.

Comenzó a secar su cabello con otra toalla mientras que las gotas que aún resbalaban por su cuerpo, comenzaban a evaporarse.

Del mueble cercano al clóset, abrió el primer cajón, sacando un bóxer negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo. Abrió su clóset y cogió un pantalón de mezclilla azul algo desteñido, como la moda lo implicaba y una playera azul celeste de manga corta que tenía los bordes de las mangas y el cuello en un tono azul marino, mientras el logotipo de Niké bordado en la parte superior del lado derecho, se apreciaba con facilidad. Para finalizar, sacó unos calcetines negros y un par de tenis deportivos que le brindaban a su atuendo aquel toque de juventud y alegría que tanto le caracterizaba.

Se vistió y dando un último bostezo, se recostó sobre su cama, esperando a que su padre llegara y bajaran juntos a desayunar.

Había pasado una muy buena noche y de verdad se hubiera vuelto a quedar dormido de no ser por el suave toquido sobre su puerta: - Joey, es hora de ir a desayunar hijo. –fue la voz de su padre la que le hizo pararse y abrir la puerta como si llevara un resorte atrás- Que bien que estés despierto, andando, desayunaremos con el Señor Kaiba y su familia así que quiero que te comportes por más que ese chico no te agrade.

- Ya lo sé padre, pero estará Mokuba así que podré charlar con él a menos que su hermano saque las garras y los dientes y no me deje ni acercarme a Mokuba. –murmuró frunciendo un poco su respingada nariz- Pero descuida, ese sujeto no hará que te deje en mal.

- Bien, me alegra oír eso –

Dicho esto, se dirigieron a la zona privada para los dueños del crucero. Ahí, Joey pudo divisar a los Kaiba sentados ya para disponerse a desayunar y a los dos guaruras, entre ellos Odión, que cuidaban a la familia.

Interiormente llegaba a sentir escalofríos de lo duro que podría ser el trabajar al servicio de una familia tan importante. No entendía cuál era la afición de muchos para decidir ser guaruras.

- Señor Wheeler, tan puntual como siempre. –saludó Gozaburo Kaiba, dirigiendo su mirada a Joey- Y veo que aceptó mi petición de traer al joven Joseph.

- Buenos días, señor Kaiba. –saludó Joey haciendo una pequeña inclinación digna de un caballero-

- Buen día, Joseph, pero siéntense. –ambos accedieron, sentándose en la mesa redonda de la estancia-

Aunque para agrado del rubio, le había tocado sentarse junto al pequeño Mokuba.

- Esta mañana, Mokuba nos contó a Seto y a mí que anoche usted cuidó de él –comenzó el señor Kaiba mientras los sirvientes servían el desayuno, Joey asintió- Debió ser una magnífica compañía para el pequeño Mokuba como para que toda la mañana no parara de hablar de usted y de la anécdota que le contó acerca de su padre y usted.

- Jeje, lo que sucede es que Mokuba. –Seto bufó en molestia por la confianza que le había agarrado a su hermanito, gesto al que Joey hizo caso omiso- Quería que le contara un cuento y como no recuerdo ninguno, pensé que sería bueno relatarle alguna experiencia de mi padre y mía.

- ¿Ves Seto? Te dije que Joey sería alguien muy divertido con quién platicar pero tú me dijiste que era un niño bonito cabeza hueca. –Joey se atragantó con el jugo de naranja que había bebido antes de que el pequeño lanzara el comentario-

- Mokuba… -advirtió Seto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-

- Oops, lo siento. –contestó el pequeño sacando la lengua en un gesto inocente sacando algunas risas de los dos adultos, aunque por supuesto, la de Gozaburo era falsa- ¿Joey, te encuentras bien?

- Sí Mokuba. –respondió ya más tranquilo del ataque de tos que le había dado-

No supo exactamente por qué, pero a partir de ahí, no pudo mirar directamente al ojiazul y un molesto sonrojo cubría la blanca piel de sus mejillas.

Aunque el ojiazul no difería mucho del estado del rubio, sólo que éste último, no podía percatarse del casi imperceptible cincelado rojizo sobre sus mejillas.

El desayuno continuó con las pláticas de los dos adultos acerca de quién sabe qué asuntos y Mokuba y Joey hablando animadamente, mientras que Mokuba se las ingeniaba para adherir a su hermano a las conversaciones, a pesar de que ni Joey ni él se dirigían una mirada directa.

- Ay tengo sueño. –murmuró Mokuba aguantándose un bostezo que no sería bien recibido de acuerdo a como le habían inculcado- Padre¿puedo irme a dormir un rato?

- Sí Mokuba. –notando como Seto se levantaba para llevarse a su hermano, puso su mirada sobre él, indicándole que se quedara sentado- Odión, lleva a Mokuba a su habitación y cuídalo. Señor Wheeler, creo que es hora de que discutamos nuestros asuntos en privado. Seto, espero sepas ser un buen anfitrión con el joven Joseph.

Dicho esto, ambos hombres salieron con el guardaespaldas que quedaba en la habitación y que seguramente, se había ido a parar a la salida.

Joey suspiró pesadamente: - ¿Y bien? –preguntó- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- … -Joey se sorprendió por la elocuencia del castaño para entablar una conversación-

- Oh vamos¿no puedes ser un niño normal de 14 años por un momento? –preguntó algo fastidiado por la indiferencia del ojiazul- ¿Tienes que ser tan aburrido?

- ¿Y tú tan hablador? –dijo fríamente, clavándole su mirada- Pareces un perro, no paras de ladrar como si de verdad no pudieras estar en silencio.

- Pues prefiero hablar a parecer un molesto muro de hielo. –replicó- Me alegra mucho que Mokuba no sea como tú pero me temo que por tú falta de sensibilidad, él también se vuelva así.

- Cállate perro, no sabes de lo que hablas –respondió mirándolo con rencor, oh si que le habían dolido esos comentarios-

- Claro que sí, Mokuba es un niño agradable y tu padre podrá ser un hombre de negocios pero sabe divertirse. –prosiguió- Es como si tú fueras el único anormal de la familia Kaiba.

- ¡Ja! Pensé que tendrías la delicadeza de usar por primera vez tu cerebro Wheeler, pero por lo que veo, ni siquiera está en tu aireada cabeza. –Joey apretó los puños- Eres como cada uno de los miembros de esta asquerosa sociedad, un idiota que juzga y habla por hablar sólo para echar en cara cosas que considera defectos para no fijarse en su propia imagen que ni siquiera llega a causar odio, más bien lástima y repugnancia.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues viendo como me hablas, se nota que tú tampoco eres diferente. –Seto lo fulminó con la mirada pero Joey no se dejó amedrentar, guerra quería, guerra tendría- O quizá si difieras en algo, estás resentido y amargado. Y claro, tú ideología de ser superior te indica que si tú no puedes vivir tranquilo, te aseguras de que nadie más lo haga y es verdaderamente triste porque en medio de todo tu patético rencor, te estás llevando a Mokuba.

- Nadie pidió tu opinión de cómo debo educar a mi hermano, así que cierra el hocico y deja de gastar oxígeno. –

- ¡Oh! Por lo que veo ahora tu agresividad se ha convertido en tu defensa¿o así ha sido siempre? –dijo mientras Seto se volteaba, decidido a ignorarlo- ¿Qué pasó, dónde has dejado tus garras?

- … -

- Así que he acertado ¿eh gato? –preguntó burlón- Sólo sacas tus garras cuando te sientes amenazado y cuando tienes la batalla perdida, haces de cuenta que nada sucedió.

- ¡Maldita sea, Wheeler! Cállate de una endemoniada vez, aquí nadie pierde nada porque no le presto atención a los idiotas. –murmuró con la voz amenazadoramente baja- Y como yo sí tengo vida, me voy a donde tu patética presencia no esté.

- Ahora huyes. –respondió con una sonrisa socarrona, tomándolo del brazo- No te vas a largar de aquí hasta que dejes de tener ese genio del demonio.

- Suéltame perro estúpido. –ordenó deshaciéndose bruscamente del agarre del rubio- Yo me comporto como se me de la gana, no eres quién para decidir que debo cambiar y que no así que deja de fastidiarme y lárgate con tus asquerosos pensamientos optimistas a otro lado.

- ¿Ves Kaiba? Lo único que haces es darme la razón. –replicó el rubio antes de que el ojiazul se alejara- Tienes miedo de estar alegre porque piensas que cuando esa alegría se vaya, serás herido, por eso siempre estás a la defensiva.

Al ver que el ojiazul no prestaba atención a sus palabras, corrió hasta la puerta, poniéndose enfrente para impedirle el paso al castaño: - Perro, hazte a un lado, estorbas.

- No me quitaré hasta que me escuches. –respondió con la decisión en sus ojos melados-

Seto estuvo a punto de replicar de no ser porque observó atentamente el pequeño y casi imperceptible cincelado rosa sobre las mejillas del rubio y lo atribuyó a que su vista comenzaba a fallarle pero cuando vio lo agitado que el rubio se encontraba, sólo atinó a hacer a una pregunta: - ¿Perro, te sientes bien?

- Cla-claro… ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? –preguntó-

Sin embargo, el rubio había comenzado a respirar más agitadamente mientras algunas gotas de sudor frío comenzaban a recorrer su fino rostro y lo blanco de su piel comenzaba a ponerse muy pálido de repente hasta que comenzó a perder el equilibrio y el ojiazul reaccionó a tiempo para detenerlo entre sus brazos y que su rostro no se estampara directamente contra el suelo.

- Mírate perro, eres tan débil. –murmuró acomodando al rubio desmayado entre sus brazos, tocándole las mejillas para cerciorarse de que tan sólo era un resfrío- ¿Tenías que desmayarte precisamente?

Suspiró cansino, se levantó y lo cargó en brazos. Se sorprendió bastante por la ligereza del muchacho, quizá él mismo le superaba por siete centímetros pero de todas formas, el chico estaba demasiado liviano a pesar de su estatura.

Abrió con dificultad la puerta y se topó con su guardaespaldas que lo miró desconcertado y estaba próximo a ayudarle con el rubio más él se negó: - Cuando los señores pregunten por él y por mí, diles que estamos en mi habitación.

- Pero joven Kaiba, su padre me ordenó que lo vigilara –Seto rodó los ojos-

- Entonces ven conmigo y quédate afuera de mi habitación –el guarura se acercó a cargar al muchacho rubio una vez más- No, yo le llevaré, me servirá como entrenamiento.

El guardaespaldas, a pesar de no estar muy seguro, accedió y así, los tres se dirigieron a la recámara del castaño.

En el camino, Seto se detenía a observar el semblante del rubio y es que aquel sonrojo, se había tornado más rojizo y eso no era buena señal.

Finalmente llegaron y, cuando el guarura le abrió la puerta, Seto entró para ordenarle al guardaespaldas que se quedara afuera porque él se encargaría del resto.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo asegurada, dejó al rubio sobre la cama parándose para después traer una jarra de agua que se encontraba sobre el tocador y tomar un paño de un cajón del buró a un lado de su cama.

Lo mojó y luego de exprimirlo un poco, lo dejó descansar sobre la frente del rubio.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó el semblante que el rubio proyectaba sobre su cama, recordando cada palabra que le había dicho.

Ese rubio había resultado ser más testarudo de lo que esperaba y le sorprendía un poco el hecho de que no se dejara amedrentar cuando sus dagas azules se fijaban en él y trataban de cortarlo, obviamente eso no lo admitiría ni muerto.

De pronto, el rubio frunció levemente la nariz murmurando algunas cosas que el castaño no pudo entender. Medio sonrió al notar la mueca tan graciosa que hacía el jovencito de ojos miel y tomó el paño para volver a repetir el proceso anterior, pero esta vez, su mano tocó la piel de Joey y siendo que estaba fría, el niño comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

Parpadeó unos momentos tratando de enfocar bien la vista que aún se encontraba borrosa, y al sentir cierto tacto sobre su frente, volteó hacia donde estaba el ojiazul.

- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –preguntó con la voz adormilada-

- Perro tonto, tú estás en mí habitación… -Joey lo miró sin entender- Te desmayaste y yo te traje a mi alcoba para bajarte la fiebre. Pescarás un resfriado a menos que te cuides.

- Ah… -fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras el ojiazul retiraba el paño de su frente- Bueno, ya me siento mucho mejor gracias, ahora mismo me iré para no molestar a "su majestad"

Se levantó con la dignidad que tenía a pesar de que sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento, o peor aún, que las rodillas le fallarían y caería con el rostro estampado en el piso para diversión del otro seguramente.

- No seas más tonto, perro. –masculló Seto cuando vio como el rubio se tambaleaba- No quiero volver a cargarte cuando te caigas así que quédate aquí.

- No hace falta, yo pue… -no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque cuando iba pasando cerca del ojiazul, volvió a marearse y por la cercanía más el peso de su cuerpo y el relajamiento en la pose del castaño, ambos fueron a dar al suelo-

- ¡Idiota! Por eso te dije que te quedaras quieto. –reprochó tratando de quitárselo de encima- Agh, quítate

Seto trató de deshacerse del cuerpo del más bajito pero sus manos habían quedado inmovilizadas al igual que sus piernas y el rostro del rubio había quedado muy cerca del suyo.

El aroma endulzado a ámbar y vainilla que despedía Wheeler comenzó a llenarle los sentidos y no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en los labios entreabiertos de Joey.

Completamente horrorizado por tales pensamientos, con mayor razón trató de echarlo a un lado, moviéndolo lo suficiente para que volviera en sí aunque al parecer, no lo suficientemente lúcido.

- Gato… deja de moverme… aquí estoy bien… -murmuró bajito acomodándose mejor encima suyo-

- Déjate de estupideces Wheeler y muévete. –exigió mientras el rubio abría lentamente sus ojos-

Seto volvió a prenderse de la magnífica vista que ofrecía el bonito rostro del rubio, fijando sus ojos, de nueva cuenta, en los sonrosados y delgados labios de Wheeler.

Joey por su parte, se sentía muy bien en donde quiera que estuviera tirado y además podía alcanzar a oler un rico aroma de alguna mezcla amaderada de cedro y sándalo, cuando abrió los ojos se percató de que se encontraba encima del ojiazul y aunque su mente le gritaba aléjate, un cosquilleo desde el fondo de su ser le impedía moverse.

Observó las facciones del castaño, viendo sus ojos azules que ahora se mantenían fijos en su rostro, la nariz perfectamente simétrica, el tono tenuemente bronceado de su rostro, la piel trigueña que le hacía alusión a la textura del durazno…

Fue imposible que resistiera a tocar tan bella imagen, acercó su mano hasta el rostro del ojiazul que le miraba atento y comenzó a delinear sus mejillas con la yema de los dedos mientras el trigueño se dejaba llevar por la suavidad de aquella caricia. Pero entonces, se percató de un moretón que se notaba ligeramente en la mejilla derecha del castaño y que, al parecer, había tratado de ser cuidadosamente ocultada bajo una delgada pero bien hecha capa de maquillaje.

Seto se dio cuenta de la atención que el rubio centraba sobre la marca que el golpe recibido por su padre y cuando el rubio iba a abrir la boca seguramente para preguntar, algo alarmado y más que nada impulsado por su naciente fascinación por los labios del chico, posó sus labios en los del rubio.

Joey abrió mucho los ojos y al ver que Kaiba los tenía completamente cerrados, trató de ponerse de pie sintiendo que su rostro hervía de pronto y que una sensación extraña comenzaba a recorrerle cada fibra de su ser.

Por un momento, su mente comprobó que los labios del ojiazul eran muy suaves y cuando el pensamiento de continuar ahí con él le asaltó, se separó abruptamente.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Joey poniéndose a duras penas de pie-

Seto se levantó y sacudió sus ropas: - Nada Wheeler, olvídalo y mejor quédate sentado en mi cama, iré por unas pastillas para tu fiebre.

- N-no hace falta, me voy ahora mismo. –respondió tratando de moverse-

- ¿Y vas a lo mismo? No seas necio, te daré la pastilla y en cuanto te haga efecto te largas a donde se te pegue la gana –

El tono autoritario que había empleado el ojiazul, hizo que Joey accediera a regañadientes pero pensaba que era mejor permanecer un tiempo sentado a que volviera a caer e hiciera un nuevo espectáculo ante el trigueño.

Seto, al ver que Joey se sentaba dignamente en el borde de su cama, fue por el botiquín de auxilios, sacando una cajita de tabletas pequeñas: - Tómate dos¿quieres que te traiga agua? –Joey asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos-

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola ligeramente: - Trae una jarra de agua –el guardaespaldas accedió y Seto volvió a cerrar la puerta-

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos.

- Por lo que mi padre me ha contado, tu papá es muy bueno en su trabajo. –comenzó el castaño tratando de romper el silencio-

- Sí, a él le gusta mucho su trabajo y yo quiero seguir sus pasos. –dijo sin mirarlo aún- Según me comentó mi papá, tú comenzarás a trabajar en la empresa de tu padre.

- Así es, él dijo que ya era tiempo de que comenzara a saber de qué trataban los negocios. –dijo suspirando mientras un leve toque en su puerta, le hizo ir a abrirla-

- Aquí tiene el agua joven Kaiba –Seto tomó la jarra y después el sirviente cerró la puerta, tomó un vaso de los que se encontraban sobre el tocador y le sirvió el agua a Joey para luego darle el vaso- Aquí tienes.

Joey lo tomó y tras poner las dos pastillas y tragárselas, tomó un poco de agua: - Gracias… -murmuró-

- No hay por qué –respondió-

- Ehm… perdona por todas las cosas que te dije… no era mi intención molestarte –dijo el rubio mirándolo por primera vez en todo ese tiempo-

Seto se encogió de hombros: - No importa… es bueno que Mokuba conozca gente como tú... –

El rubio entendió que aquel orgulloso castaño jamás se disculparía directamente así que sólo atinó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle al ojiazul acerca de su edad, mas un nuevo toque en la puerta de la habitación, le hizo callar. Seto fue a ver quiénes eran, topándose con la imagen de su padre y el señor Wheeler.

- Buenas tardes joven Kaiba. –saludó el padre de Joey- Me dijo su guardaespaldas que mi hijo se encontraba aquí.

- Sí, le traje luego de que se desmayó, tenía la fiebre muy alta pero con el analgésico que le di, disminuyó –el señor Wheeler le sonrió, él solamente les dejó pasar-

- Ha sido muy amable joven Kaiba, ahora me lo llevaré para que no le cause más molestias. –

- No ha sido nada. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros-

- Bien, nos veremos después. –finalizó el señor Wheeler llevándose a Joey sobre su espalda- Gracias de nuevo.

Y tras esto, desaparecieron de su habitación, dejándolo con su "padre": - Quiero que te bañes y te arregles para la comida de esta tarde, comenzarás a entrar en lo que respecta a la empresa y no comiences a preocuparte por Mokuba, por lo que veo ha hecho una buena amistad con el hijo del detective Wheeler así que no le faltará la buena compañía.

Seto asintió y su padre salió de su habitación mientras él pensaba en lo que había pasado con el rubio¿había sido solamente para distraerlo o de verdad eso había sido causado por un impulso de su corazón?

No dándole más vueltas al asunto, se fue a bañar, acatando las órdenes de su nuevo "jefe".

* * *

- Por lo que veo ya te llevas mejor con el joven Seto –comenzó su padre- 

- No es un mal chico una vez que le conoces –respondió-

Después de un lapso muy corto de tiempo, llegaron a la alcoba de Joey, mientras su padre le dejaba sobre la cama, arropándolo correctamente: - ¿Quieres que te suba la comida en cuanto despiertes? –Joey asintió- Muy bien, duérmete, luego subiré…

Y tras esto, salió de su habitación mientras él se revolvía una y otra vez entre las sábanas de su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Aún no asimilaba por completo lo que había ocurrido en la habitación de Kaiba y ese repentino cosquilleo en el estómago que le asaltaba cuando recordaba las penetrantes irises azules tampoco le ayudaban mucho a calmarse.

Y es que el ojiazul tenía una mirada que podía intimidar a cualquiera a pesar de que sus facciones fueran todavía las de un niño, pero lo que él sentía cuando él clavaba su mirada en la suya, difería mucho a la intimidación.

Y de nuevo recordaba aquel roce y sentía que su cara hervía de vergüenza que no era provocada porque ambos fueran niños, más bien lo que la propiciaba era el hecho de que habría deseado continuar al lado del castaño sólo que éste le había cambiado el tema bruscamente para volver a dejarlo sobre su cama y decirle que olvidara lo que había pasado.

De verdad que lo intentaba tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos en lo que sería su nueva vida en New York, sin embargo, la misma sensación que había experimentado con el castaño, le embargaba cuando recordaba sin querer algún detalle en el rostro de Kaiba.

Después de todo aquello, pensaba que era más que obvio que nunca podría volver a ver al ojiazul a los ojos y no supo realmente por qué, pero algo en su interior se removió con lo más parecido a la congoja.

Con estos pensamientos, cayó completamente dormido.

* * *

Durante los últimos tres días que habían pasado a bordo del crucero, Joey y Seto trataban de evitarse por cualquier medio posible; aunque las reuniones a las que tenía que asistir Kaiba por órdenes de su padre, le habían ayudado en sobremanera; sin embargo quien más sufría era él mismo, a causa de los relatos con los que le venía su hermanito luego de pasar la mayor parte del día con Joey. 

Finalmente, llegó el día en el que arribarían y Seto estaba más que ansioso por liberarse del par de ojos melados que le perseguían en la mente y a los cuales no lograba ponerles un alto.

Cuando el crucero se hubo anclado debidamente en el puerto, Gozaburo y el padre de Joey hablaban acerca del acuerdo al que habían llegado a bordo del crucero, mientras que él caminaba cerca de ellos, daba la impresión de que escuchaba cada palabra, sin embargo, estaba más pendiente de bajar ya.

A pesar de que el clima no debía ameritarlo, el día estaba nublado con vientos muy fríos y Seto había optado por ponerse una gabardina de un blanco perlado muy fina, además de su pantalón y suéter negros.

Joey en cambio, llevaba una chaqueta del mismo color y tela que su pantalón de mezclilla oscuro además de una playera roja. Mokuba vestía una abrigadora chamarra azul cielo, una playera blanca de manga larga y su pantalón de mezclilla.

- Espera que algún día te vuelva a ver Joey, eres un excelente amigo –le dijo Mokuba a Joey con algunas lagrimillas cayendo por su rostro-

- No llores chibi, ten por seguro que esto no es una despedida, nos volveremos a ver –murmuró cuando estuvieron a punto de separar sus caminos-

Mokuba abrazó fuertemente a Joey, mientras éste le correspondía al acto, de verdad se habían vuelto muy amigos y a ambos les dolía saber que probablemente no volverían a verse.

- Seto, despídete de Joseph –le animó/ordenó su padre mientras aceptaba a regañadientes-

- Bien Wheeler, esperemos que logres seguir los pasos de tu padre. –Joey lo miró sorprendido¿de verdad Seto Kaiba le hablaba amablemente?- Nos vemos.

- De acuerdo Kaiba, que te vaya muy bien en la empresa con tu padre –complementó de buena fe-

Sin más, Seto cargó a Mokuba dirigiéndose a la limusina que esperaba por ellos, con la gabardina ajustándosele perfectamente a su estilizada figura mientras que el rubio se giraba en dirección contraria hasta llegar a donde su padre se despedía del señor Kaiba.

- Espero volverlos a ver, cuídate mucho Joseph –añadió el señor Kaiba sonriéndole de forma hipócrita para luego dirigirse hasta la limusina donde sus hijos aguardaban-

Seto abrió un poco la ventana de la limusina para dirigir una última mirada a la silueta del niño rubio y su corazón palpitó más fuerte de lo normal, sintiéndose levemente acongojado por la visión que se proyectaba ante sus ojos.

Joey tuvo deseos de voltear hacia la limusina, no resistiéndose, lo hizo y durante unos breves momentos, su mirada se conectó con la del ojiazul, viendo en ellos la humanidad que aquel estoico niño trataba de ocultar.

De alguna manera, ambos supieron que ya serían un recuerdo para toda la vida pero de aquellos que el tiempo no perdonaba y castigaba con el sentimiento de la nostalgia y la melancolía…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_**What I've felt, what I've known**_

_**Turn the pages, turn the stone**_

**_Behind the door, should I open it for you…_**

_**What I've felt, what I've known**_

_**Sick and tired, I stand alone**_

_**Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you**_

_**Or are you unforgiven too?**_

_Lo que he sentido, lo que he sabido_

_Voltea las páginas, voltea la piedra_

_Detrás de la puerta, debería abrírtela_

_Lo que he sentido, lo que he sabido_

_Enfermo y cansado, permanezco solo_

_¿Podrías estar ahí? Porque soy el que espera por ti_

_¿O tampoco me perdonarás?_

* * *

_Ok, me tardé un poquito en el siguiente capí pero lo terminé antes de acabar el año. A ver, de aclaraciones, están las siguientes, a partir de este capítulo, el pasado se acaba y comenzaremos a hablar en presente así que en el siguiente capítulo, habrán pasado ya 3 largos años._

_Respondo los reviews a los no logueados aquí y agradezco a ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, KIMMY ANGY, RINOA-LEBEAU, KEYQ Y KIDA LUNA, sus contestaciones a reviews están seguramente en su correo, gracias de verdad._

AGUILA FANEL.- ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta tanto la historia, si mi organización de tiempo mejora, tendrás más pronto el nuevo capítulo, mientras, mil gracias por tu review, de verdad! Que pases un excelente Año Nuevo y que el año que viene, puedas cumplir todo lo que deseas para ti y tus seres queridos. Besos.

REI DARK ANGEL.- De hecho, el sufrimiento de nuestro bello ojiazul aún no se termina, creo que ambos son una lucecita fría pero cada uno a su manera y ya se darán cuenta a su debido tiempo, mil gracias por tu review! Espero la historia te siga gustando y que pases un feliz Año Nuevo en compañía de tu familia! Besos.

_Espero me lleguen muchos reviews porque si no, pensaré que es tan poca cosa para ustedes que no se animan a dejarme review así que de ustedes depende._

_Les deseo¡Un Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! Me pertenecen, todos ellos corresponden a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Warning.- Fic de contenido YAOI**

**Cold**

**Capítulo III**

**Meet**

A veces, Seto se convencía de la idea contra la que tanto había luchado por seis años. Solamente su hermano era la única cosa por la que valía la pena continuar en esa corriente que siempre había detestado.

- ¡Seto! – le saludó su hermanito, bajando rápidamente las escaleras para ir a su encuentro.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la actitud de su hermano menor y le acarició los cabellos negros cuando éste llegó a su lado, abrazándose a sus piernas.

- Llegaste temprano, hermano.

- Hoy no tuve mucho trabajo, Moki, además, por la mañana me dijiste que tenías un proyecto qué hacer ¿o no?

Mokuba sonrió y, con los ojitos brillosos de ilusión, prácticamente arrastró a su hermano hasta el comedor.

- ¡Tienes que probar lo que hizo Sayaka hoy! – le dijo Mokuba, emocionado.

- Amo Kaiba – dijo con sorpresa una mujer con cincuenta años ligeramente evidenciados en el rostro –, no esperábamos verlo para comer.

Seto sólo se encogió de hombros.

La mujer de largo cabello negro recogido en una trenza, les indicó a las sirvientas que trajesen los platillos y los cubiertos y platos para poner los lugares en la mesa. Al mismo tiempo, veía de buen agrado lo sonriente que estaba el principito de la casa y se retiró sin hacer ruido, los momentos de calidez y confianza en esa mansión no se presentaban muy seguido…

- Entonces yo le dije a Sakuya que empezase con el boceto del robot y yo me encargaría de armar los circuitos.

- ¿Y Sakuya estuvo de acuerdo?

- Sí, es un chico muy amable. Dijo que tendría listos los bocetos para mañana.

- ¿Dónde se reunirán para hacer el trabajo?

- Pues… esperaba que me dieras permiso para traerlo a casa.

- Sí, me parece lo mejor. Y ¿qué clase de robot tienen pensado crear?

Mokuba elevó un dedo para posarlo sobre su mentón en un gesto pensativo.

- No lo habíamos pensado – confesó, con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Seto sonrió.

- No está bien que no ideen bien las cosas desde un principio, ¿por qué no el dices que venga a casa mañana por la tarde y se ponen a delimitar bien lo que harán?

- Sí, tienes razón, hermano, eso haré.

Al poco tiempo, las muchachas del servicio colocaron los platillos enfrente de cada uno de los herederos Kaiba y se marcharon, con una sonrisa enternecida en el rostro. Mokuba y Seto Kaiba estaban pasando una de aquellas tardes que, difícilmente, se daban a menudo.

**-:-.-:-**

- Joey, deberías dejar esta absurda obsesión – le aconsejó una voz femenina.

La chica, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos castaños, encendió un cigarrillo y se dispuso a mirar a su amigo. Éste caminaba de un lado a otro, organizando las pocas pertenencias que había traído de su anterior departamento.

- Kat, si a todo lo que has venido es a sermonearme, ahórratelo y vete de vuelta a Nueva York.

Katherine du Lac, sonrió ampliamente y dejó escapar una bocanada de humo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba el portarretratos que se encontraba en una caja a su derecha. Ubicó el objeto sobre la mesa de centro del departamento y siguió ayudando al joven.

- Sólo pensé que podría disuadirte de tu cometido si lo decía ahora, pero ya vi que es imposible.

- Así es.

- Aunque eso no impedirá la siguiente noticia que te tengo – le dijo al muchacho rubio, mientras limpiaba una lámpara de diseño modernista –. El jefe me asignó a ser tu pareja para este caso.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Kat, habiéndose esperado el escenario, dejó de sonreír y se aproximó al rubio.

- Sabes que ningún caso de esta importancia es realizado por un policía solamente – aseveró –, no veo cuál es tu sorpresa. ¿O es que es más una molestia?

- Sabes que yo no soy cualquier policía, ante todo soy…

- Un detective – completó la joven –. Lo has repetido muchas veces y todos te respetamos eso, pero al elegir ser parte de la policía, más específicamente de la Interpol, aceptaste ser tratado como cada agente que tenemos por compañero. No hay excepciones para ningún caso, y eso incluye este por más que reniegues y pelees.

Joey suspiró, Katherine tenía razón, pero, como siempre, se le olvidaba que eso ya no era únicamente una venganza personal. Estaba eso y más de por medio.

- Aunque debo confesarte que esa regla es, en parte, mucha habladuría. Tienes diecisiete años y ya estás dentro como un agente que puede cubrir los casos en un país tan lejano como lo es Japón. No muchos han pasado por esta experiencia, Joey.

- Claro, porque soy de lo mejor que hay aquí y en cualquier lado del mundo – dijo, con una sonrisita presuntuosa.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y le dio una pequeña palmadita en la nuca.

- Es una pena que sólo seas de lo mejor en cuanto a búsqueda policíaca, porque de lo demás todavía te falta mucho.

- ¡Oye!

Katherine dejó escapar una suave risa y continuó ayudando al rubio en su tarea de acomodarse en su nuevo "hogar".

- ¿Cuándo entrarás al colegio? – le preguntó la chica.

- Mañana mismo, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

- ¿Y exactamente cuál es tu plan?

- Pensé que las parejas trabajaban para consolidar juntos una idea…

- ¡¿Todavía no tienes un plan?! – preguntó, incrédulamente, la joven.

Joey se encogió en el sofá y jugueteó con sus dedos.

- Es que… pensaba concebirlo mañana que viera su comportamiento con el exterior, después de todo no sabemos gran cosa de él y…

- ¡Joey! – regañó la chica.

El chico ya no dijo más, en tanto, ella suspiraba apesadumbrada y continuaba fumando.

- Es que simplemente no puedes llegar y decirle, "Hola, soy nuevo, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?" – imitó, con una voz chillona –. Te sacará a patadas de su presencia y dudo que no sea literalmente hablando.

- Eso lo tengo más que presente…

- ¿Entonces? ¿Esperas que alguien como él cambiase de un momento a otro?

- Pues ha pasado el tiempo…

- ¡Joey! – volvió a regañar la chica, frotando sus dedos contra sus sienes –. ¿Es posible que seas tan ingenuo?

- ¡No soy ingenuo! – exclamó, enfadado.

- No vamos a discutir por esto, olvidemos lo de tu inocencia y mejor planeemos algo. Si pretendes ir desde mañana al colegio, necesitarás más que improvisación para que nuestro caso no se vaya por la borda.

- ¿Qué piensas que sería lo mejor? – inquirió el rubio, haciendo caso omiso a lo que se refería la chica cuando dijo "inocencia".

- Han pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que se iniciaron las clases del nuevo semestre aquí, en Tokio. Así que causarás mucho alboroto tanto por eso como por tu cabello rubio y el hecho de que técnicamente eres extranjero.

- Soy mitad japonés – replicó.

- Tu aspecto no lo demuestra, así que serás popular en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por supuesto, estoy segura de que esto no le interesará en lo más mínimo, así que no podemos comenzar por ahí…

Ahora fue el turno de la chica de caminar, parsimoniosamente, de un lado a otro, pensativa y con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Joey, por su parte, la observaba, estando todavía de pie junto a uno de los libreros del departamento.

- Necesitas o un golpe de suerte o ser demasiado interesante, como para captar su verdadera atención y no cosas triviales. En tu examen de coeficiente intelectual saliste muy bien, por eso te quedaste, y no andas tan mal en los conocimientos de las materias en general. Eres un cabeza dura para las matemáticas, las finanzas y la física, mas la tecnología, extrañamente, se te da…

- ¿El punto? – preguntó el rubio, ya mosqueado por los comentarios de la joven.

- Que tal vez podrías llegar por el lado de la tecnología.

- ¿Y cómo haré eso? Ni modo que llegue y le diga "¿Me recuerdas? Pues ¿qué crees? Soy un genio en la tecnología y quería ver si podíamos compartir opiniones, ¿qué dices?"

- ¡No me refería a eso, tonto! – regañó la chica –. Irás a pedir trabajo.

- Ya tengo uno – dijo con el tono de que las cosas era obvias.

- Pero él no lo sabe.

De Joey brotó un enorme "Oh" de comprensión y sonrió.

- Déjamelo a mí, podré con ello – aseguró, con el pecho alzado en pose orgullosa –. ¿Y qué se supone que tú harás?

- De momento, ver lo que haces.

- ¡Eso no es justo!

- Estoy más que segura que es lo justo y quizá hasta se pasa de la balanza, conociéndote, no pasará ni una semana antes de que te metas en líos.

- ¡Eres imposible! – le espetó el rubio, lanzándole un trapo de limpieza que la joven capturó en el aire sin mucha dificultad –, además de cruel y grosera.

Katherine se encogió de hombros.

- Parte de mi encanto natural, gracias.

Joey infló los cachetes y se giró, para seguir con la limpieza.

- Por cierto, tu departamento en Nueva York era un caos, ¿a qué debemos que estés ordenando este?

- Porque por más que seas un monstruo, sigues siendo la dama que vivirá conmigo.

Katherine sonrió suavemente y le siguió ayudando a acomodar las cosas, no sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza.

- No me digas monstruo, se oye feo, mejor ocupa "Hija de Satán".

Ambos se echaron a reír, entreteniéndose con algunos objetos con los que Joey se tomaba su tiempo para narrar la historia de ellos y también para acomodar los muebles. Katherine le aconsejaba tomando en cuenta el espacio y la luz, y Joey parecía inclinarse por lo que fuera más fácil.

- ¡No somos vampiros para andar viviendo en las sombras! – exclamó el rubio cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el bonito y bien iluminado departamento, había terminado oscurecido gracias a unos pesados cortinajes que impedían el paso absoluto de la luz.

- No somos vampiros, pero ciertamente nuestra piel no está exenta de ser demolida por esos malditos rayos UV. Así que cuando menos, podríamos cuidarnos estando en casa – fue la simple respuesta de la pelirroja, que doblaba las cortinas color arena que antes estaban en los ventanales.

- Creo que fue un error traerte a vivir conmigo – se dijo Joey, con la cabeza gacha.

A la mañana siguiente, Katherine ya se había despertado aproximadamente a las siete y se había preparado su desayuno, todo hubiera ido perfectamente en su día de no ser porque recordó dónde estaba y por qué. Salió volando hasta la recámara que correspondía a su amigo y entró, topándose con la imagen de un Joey desparramado y con las sábanas hechas un lío.

- ¡Joey! ¡Despierta! ¡Ya es tarde!

Y sus intentos fueron inútiles, porque el chico ni siquiera parecía notar que había alguien ahí gritándole y moviéndolo.

- Brillante detective resultas que no estás alerta cuando más vulnerable eres – dijo entre dientes la chica, yendo al baño para llenar un vaso con agua y regresar con el chico, echándoselo encima.

- ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! – gritó al sentir el agua helada sobre su cara y parte de su pecho.

- Son siete y media…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no me despertaste antes?!

- ¡Eso hacía! Pero tú duermes como una roca – intentó defenderse la chica.

Joey corrió al baño y poco le importó que no saliese agua caliente, tuvo que ducharse con agua fría y salir cinco minutos después para ponerse el uniforme y secar un poco su cabello. Katherine le seguía de cerca, con un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano y una tostada en la otra. Joey se bebió de un solo trago el jugo y tomó la tostada con la boca, se puso los zapatos, tomó su mochila y salió de la casa.

- ¡Nos vemos más tarde! – se despidió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Katherine se cruzó de brazos y con una mano arregló su cabello. Joey seguía siendo un niño adorable…

- Y ahora me toca arreglarme a mí, o si no también se me hará tarde…

En tanto, Joey corría sin parar hasta lograr divisar el autobús que le llevaría al colegio. La parada estaba dos cuadras más adelante y el hecho de que la señal de alto para los autos no se pusiese de una buena vez, empezaba a desesperar a Joey. ¡No podía comenzar las cosas con el pie izquierdo!

- ¡Al demonio! Tengo que llegar – se dijo, preparándose para dar la carrera de su vida…

Por otro lado, en su limosina, Seto Kaiba se encontraba leyendo el periódico del día. Todo parecía anunciar que el alza en la bolsa indicaba que las facilidades de la Corporación Kaiba aumentarían para abrirse paso sin ninguna clase de obstáculo en los mercados europeos.

Escuchó el sonido del claxon de los autos, mas no le dio importancia. En cambio, dejó el periódico a un lado y consultó la hora con su Rolex.

- Ed, vamos tarde, muévete…

- Señor, es que hay una especie de atascamiento más adelante. Creo que hubo un accidente o algo así.

Kaiba entrecerró los ojos con fastidio y apretó el botón para abrir la ventana del vehículo. En efecto, el verde se asomaba en el semáforo, pero nadie avanzaba. Sin embargo, lo que sí notó fue una cabellera rubia moviéndose, trató de enfocar mejor al dueño de ella sin saber exactamente por qué y algo dentro se removió de su lugar, le parecía haber visto a…

- No puede ser – se dijo, parpadeando, y al momento siguiente no vio a nadie.

- Tal parece que no fue nada, ya se están comenzando a mover – le dijo el chofer.

No obstante, Seto no lo escuchó del todo. Se sentía molesto, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido que podía ser él cuando tal cosa no pasó por su mente durante tres años? Aunque, muy en el fondo, su cabeza, con una vocecilla, alegaba diciendo "_Mentira_".

- ¡Viví! – se dijo Joey con una sonrisa al notar que estaba completo y a salvo en la otra esquina de la calle.

Así, contento y entusiasmado, se apresuró a llegar a la siguiente cuadra para tomar el autobús.

Todo transcurriendo con verdadero éxito.

El repique anunciando la entrada a clases, sonó un minuto después de que cruzara las puertas de la institución. Se suponía que los alumnos de nuevo ingreso debían esperar en la puerta para que después el profesor de la hora le pudiese presentar ante el alumnado, así que Joey pudo tratar de normalizar su respiración por la carrera que había dado.

Los jóvenes ya estaban dentro de los salones de clase y de un momento a otro arribaría el titular de la primera hora, y no se equivocó cuando divisó una figura mucho más alta que él, con un portafolio colgando de su mano derecha y el andar autoritario que solía caracterizar a los mayores.

- ¿Eres Joseph Wheeler? – le preguntó el profesor.

- Así es, señor.

- Bien, andando – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Al menos el hombre parecía tener buen humor.

En un instante, la clase completa se quedó en silencio, aunque los murmullos no tardaron en comenzar al notar al jovencito rubio que entraba detrás del profesor Oishi.

- Buenos días, jóvenes – saludó a sus alumnos –. Les presento a Joseph Wheeler, su nuevo compañero de clases que acaba de llegar a esta ciudad, sean amables con él.

- Mucho gusto, soy Joey – dijo, adelantándose un paso al frente.

- Toma asiento junto a la señorita Tea – la aludida, alzó la mano para indicarle al rubio a dónde se refería el profesor.

En el acto, sus ojos buscaron una cara ligeramente afilada y con ojos azules, pero no la encontró y estaba por ir a sentarse cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella avanzó una persona de gran porte y el semblante serio. Joey sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.

- Señor Kaiba, ¿a qué debemos su retardo? – preguntó el profesor.

- Había demasiado tráfico, además no es que ya han avanzado gran cosa, ¿cierto? – dijo el chico, sin detenerse a ver a nadie.

- Bueno, joven Kaiba, estoy seguro de que usted tiene muy en claro lo que significa la palabra "tiempo", así que también doy por hecho de que estará conforme con cumplir su castigo de quedarse fuera de este salón hasta que mi clase termine. Que pase buen día, joven Kaiba – le despidió el hombre.

Seto frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada y tampoco le devolvió una mirada venenosa al profesor. Solamente hizo lo que se le dijo, porque finalmente estaba de acuerdo en ese aspecto: No hay excepciones. Por eso, toleraba al hombre y perdonaba su atrevimiento. Se dio media vuelta, no reparando en la presencia de ninguno de sus "patéticos" compañeros, ni siquiera en el rubio.

- Pase a sentarse, joven Wheeler – le indicó el mayor.

Joey asintió y, de paso, tomó nota mental de que no debía llegar tarde, bajo ninguna circunstancia, a la clase del profesor.

- Hola, soy Tea Gardner – le saludó la muchacha en susurros, mientras todos sacaban sus libros de filosofía –. Eres extranjero, ¿verdad?

- Soy de nacionalidad norteamericana, pero también soy mitad japonés – respondió.

- Ya veo, es genial saberlo, ¿sabes? No siempre conocemos a gente de fuera.

- Me imagino, por cierto, ¿quién es el que está allá afuera ahora?

- Ah, su nombre es Seto Kaiba, es el hijo de uno de los empresarios más reconocidos de Japón. Es un joven muy guapo, sin embargo, tiene un pésimo carácter y es muy soberbio, para nuestro pesar, se sienta justo delante de ti.

- Ah… y si es empresario, ¿por qué estudia aquí?

- Necesita el certificado de bachillerato – contestó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros –. Parece que fue su padre quien escogió dónde debía estudiar la preparatoria…

- Con razón parece estar tan amargado, su padre debe controlarle todo.

- Eso parece, pero yo, honestamente, lo dudo. Con ése carácter me es difícil imaginar que se doblegue bajo las condiciones de alguien, incluso si se trata de su propio padre…

- Señorita Gardner, ¿puede explicarme qué entendió por el término _nous_?

- Yo… pues…

- ¿Señor Wheeler?

Joey tragó duro.

- Disculpen si interrumpí su amena conversación, así que ¿por qué no salen del salón a seguir con ella? Así no serán molestados, y de paso van a hacerle compañía al señor Kaiba.

- N-no, profesor, disculpe, yo le estaba preguntando algunas cosas a Tea. Ella no tuvo la culpa.

- En ese caso, salga usted, señor Wheeler. Y para mañana quiero una exposición completa sobre este tema, ¿de acuerdo?

Joey asintió, ruborizándose de la pena y se levantó de su asiento, saliendo poco después del salón siendo presa de algunas risitas que se dejaban oír entre los alumnos.

Suspiró pesadamente y se recargó contra la puerta. Efectivamente al profesor parecía no importarle ni la condición económica o si el alumno era de nuevo ingreso, y seguramente debía ser excelente en su área como para tener ese sentido de la ética: En definitiva era todo un maestro.

De pronto, recordó que Kaiba también se encontraba afuera y rápidamente miró a ambos lados del pasillo, pero no encontró a nadie.

¿Dónde se habría metido ése arrogante?

**-:-.-:-**

- Wa, wa, wa, se me hace tarde – se decía un chico de cabellos violáceos y unos mechones de cabello rubio, mientras llevaba una pecera en las manos con un par de pececillos gupi, al tiempo que corría lo más que pudiera sin regar el contenido de ésta.

- ¿Dónde demonios estará? – oyó una voz al girar la esquina.

Yugi vio a un jovencito rubio revisando las aulas del pasillo de terceros y también vio la silueta del profesor de Historia cerca. Tragó duro, seguramente el jovencito estaba fuera de clases sin permiso y con ése profesor cerca… No, no sería nada bueno.

Se apresuró a llegar junto con el otro chico y lo empujo dentro del aula cuya puerta estaba siendo apenas abierta, cerrándola al entrar después con el mayor sigilo posible.

- Hey, ¿qué te pasa? – reclamó el rubio al verlo.

- Shh – le silenció el otro chico –, lo siento, soy Yugi y te metí así porque el profesor de historia andaba cerca. Te hubiera dado un castigo enorme si te veía…

- De todas formas pudiste ser un poco más sutil – replicó en voz bajita el rubio al oír los pasos acercándose.

Ambos chicos se quedaron agachados y con el oído pegado a la puerta, mientras que la pecera descansaba en el piso. Suspiraron al notar que los pasos ya no se escuchaban más.

- Parece que ya se fue – dijo Yugi con una sonrisa.

- Eso creo, ¿en qué año vas?

- Voy en el segundo año del grupo A, ¿y tú?

- Tercero grupo A…

- ¡No se te nota! Juraría que eras mi compañero – le dijo con sorpresa el bajito.

- Bueno, tampoco es que a ti también se te note mucho que vas en preparatoria…

Yugi solamente atinó a ruborizarse, para diversión del mayor.

- Parece que sigues siendo tan malagradecido como siempre, Wheeler – dijo una voz proveniente del fondo.

Yugi se viró inmediatamente, abriendo los ojos de forma exagerada, mientras que Joey había dado un respingo y se resistía a darse la vuelta y enfrentar la, seguramente, arrogante mirada del CEO.

- Ka-Kaiba, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Yugi, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Lo mismo debería estar preguntando yo – dijo, con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados –. ¿No piensan responderme?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Lo lamento, sé que estuvo muy mal dejar esta historia botada por más de un año. ¡De verdad lo siento! Pero desde hace dos semanas que trato de ponerme al día con todas mis historias y ahora fue el turno de ésta. Ojalá no se hayan olvidado de la historia y que este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado. Prometí que no la abandonaría y eso vengo a cumplir, no sólo con este, sino también con mis demás fics._

_Le doy las gracias a: __**Kyo-chan, Alejamoto Diethel, Jouno Ana Wheeler, Aguila Fanel, Kida Luna y Rex, Rei Dark Angel, The next Mrs. Molko x3 y a Noriko-Leo. **__¡Mil gracias por todo su apoyo!_

_¿Un review?_

_Besos,_

_Naomi Eiri._


End file.
